


So Get This

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catchphrases, M/M, Masturbation, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a catchphrase.  It's a good catchphrase, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Get This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why_not_sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/gifts).



> Prompt from the lovely Why-Not-Sabriel during my drunken shenanigans stream! Prompt: So Get This. I don't know why my brain went here, but it did and this happened.

 

 

  
“So get this-”

 

“You realize that’s practically your catchphrase, right?”  

 

Sam blinked and stopped.  “Huh?  What is?”  

 

“So get this.  You say it all the time.  Especially when it’s something you’re excited about.  You get excited a lot.  It’s cute.”  Gabriel grinned and settled back onto his dorm room bed.  

 

“Oh.  Huh.”  Sam considered it.  “Fuck, Gabriel, I forgot what I wanted to tell you!”  He huffed.  “Dammit.”  

 

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll remember it.”  Gabriel hummed and palmed himself slowly through his boxers.  “So, get this-”

 

“Gabriel!”

 

Gabriel laughed.  “No, no, I actually have something to tell you!  I promise!”  

 

Sam huffed.  “All right, then go ahead.”  

 

“Your hand feels a hell of a lot better around my dick.  There’s no comparison, really.  Your hands are fucking huge, and damn, if I wasn’t so in love with your cock, I’d be satisfied with just you fingerfucking me forever.”  Gabriel closed his eyes and gave a slow groan as he squeezed himself.  

 

Sam gasped and looked around the common room, grabbing his schoolbooks and scrambling back up to his room.  Ash was gone, thank god.  He had the room to himself.  “Fuck, Gabriel-”  

 

“Yes, that’s what I want right now.  So get this.”  Gabriel smirked.  “My dorm is empty for the rest of the night.  Cas is out on a date.  You should come over and fuck me through the fucking mattress.”  

 

Sam bit down a groan and pressed a hand to the front of his jeans where an impressive tent was starting to form.  “Gabriel…”  

 

“So get this, Mr. Winchester.  If you haul ass over here right away, I might even be prepped and ready for you by the time you get here.”  Gabriel gave another loud groan and smirked when he heard the other line go dead.  

 

It was a good catchphrase.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
